Amoris M. Cupid
Amoris Maite Cupid, commonly referred to as "Amoris M. Cupid" or simply "Amy"' '''is a 2016-introduced, 2020-revamped and all-around character. She is one of the many daughters of ''Eros and is destined to take after him in the story Eros & Psyche. ''Amoris currently attends Ever After High and, due to truly loving her fate and being loyal to her family's tradition, sides with the '''Royals' in the destiny conflict - but greatly supports the Rebel cause. Character Personality Amoris, despite being the child of a love deity and the granddaughter of the goddess of pleasure and sexuality, is actually very innocent and purer than she probably should be. Constantly mocked by some of her elder siblings, who would call her "goddess of chastity" while making innuendos Amoris wouldn't understand, the young Cupid doesn't mind at all her rather naive nature, and would rather keep things that way for now, at least. She's young, and thinks that she will have plenty of time to live what her godly fate hold for her, so it isn't a problem for her to keep her innocence as long as she can. Kind and sympathetic, Amoris is prone to being way too emotional - if someone weeps in front of her, she will immediately start weeping as well, unintentionally. Though some might think it is childish of her, it's within Amoris's nature to not hold back the feelings she shares with others. She will smile when someone smiles; cry when someone cries; scream in pain when someone screams in pain. Amoris is pretty sure that it makes her weak and fragile, and considers herself to be one of the weakest among her siblings and relatives, in general. The Cupid is vulnerable, and quite susceptible to emotional harm, unfortunately for her. She has considered taking the role of Psyche due to her personality, but if she was chosen to be the next Eros... Then maybe it's written in stone that she will get better at it. Amoris is, naturally, a friendly gal, and her polite and well-mannered nature always makes it easier to befriend absolutely anyone she wants to. She's a social butterfly, and considers her friends to be her most valued treasure. It should be noted, though, that Amoris's godly magic includes making people feel immediately attracted to her whenever she passes by - sometimes, physically or romantically; but people will always feel inclined to talk to Amoris and befriend her. She thinks it's a pretty cool magic to have, but always laments for those who fall in love with her straightaway when she passes by because of her love aura. Loving and affectionate, Amoris absolutely dotes on her loved ones, and always makes sure they know how completely loved they are. She likes to be hugged as much as she loves hugging others, and constantly displays her affection by peppering little kisses on her friends' faces; eskimo-kissing them; hugging them from behind; kissing their hands and everything in between. Amoris sometimes lacks the idea of boundaries, and is quite sure that everyone enjoys being platonically touched the way she enjoys. She can't help but love to be held by absolutely anyone in her circle of trust, as it makes her feel both loved/wanted and safe. As expected for a child of Eros, Amoris is an hopeless romantic, and always very excited about anything related to love. She finds love to be the most outstanding, astonishing and terrific thing in the whole world. Amoris is completely dedicated to her full-of-love destiny, as she thinks that there is no other thing in the world such as love itself, and if she can make the world a better place by being a Cupid... Then let it be. Appearance Amoris is a child of Eros and a granddaughter of Venus, so it was prophesied that she would be one of the prettiest girls around. And she is. She has a petite, but tall body frame, light brown skin with delicate golden freckles that seem to form constellations on her body. She keeps her cherry blossom curly pink hair up in ancient Greek hairdos, mostly graced with small flowers. Amoris keeps close to her Olympian heritage when it comes to fashion, and her colours are, obviously, light shades of pink, red, peach, golden and bronze. Hobbies & Interests Matchmaking Amoris has her own matchmaking business in Ever After High - where she mainly helps students in love. While she could simply use her godly magic, Amoris uses natural methods to aid her fellow schoolmates with their beloved ones. She plans and organizes dates and love serenades, delivers love letters, encourages her buddies to declare themselves to their baes, all that stuff. As it truly became some sort of small business, she has named it "Cupid's Love Aid Service", and tries her best to not use her magic. Poetry & Literature Amoris is quite talented with writing poems and stories, and is devoted to her idea of coming up with the next Iliad. While most of the things she writes are read exclusively by close friends and family, Amoris affirms that she will, soon, publish her own book, and is supported by some of her siblings and the majority of her friends. Hearts and Roses Café Amoris considers herself to be really lucky to work part-time as a waitress at the Hearts and Roses Café. She truly likes her coworkers, the atmosphere of the café, the people that come there, everything. Of course she's also super interested in matchmaking with her fellow best friend, Lina. Amoris is quite good at her work, and doesn't mind snuggling into the kitchen to kindly ask for the chefs to make her favourite butter cookies when they're not doing anything. Powers & Abilities As the daughter of a love deity and a deity herself, Amoris feels lucky to have inherted most of her father's powers. Powers * Amokinesis: As a young goddess of love and desire, Amoris has control and divine authority over love and desire, but not quite as much as her father, Eros, and her grandmother, Aphrodite. ** Arrows of Romance: Amoris's power over love is usually exercised and enforced through her romantic magical bow and arrows. Anyone struck with her arrows will instantly be filled with uncontrollable desire and love for another (of Amoris's choice). ** Coerced Romantic Confession: Amoris can force anyone to confess their true romantic feelings, and can always tell if the person is lying. She has never used this ability, though. ** Romantic Omniscience: Amoris always knows who a person is actually in love with. * Empathy: Amoris able to interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others, though this power is more precise with the ones she's close with. * Flight: Due to her wings, Amoris is able to achieve flight. Abilities * Archery: While not quite as skilled in archery as Uncle Apollo, his kids and Auntie Artemis, Amoris is still quite an impressive archer. Fairy Tale Main Article: Eros and Psyche How does Amoris fit into it? Eros thought that Amoris would perfectly fit for his role in Eros and Psyche, and so he chose her to be his heir to this specific legacy. Amy dotes on her destiny and sides with the Royals in the destiny conflict, though she would love to change a few things in her story. When she eventually fulfills this role, she will be a full-fledged goddess of love, living in Mount Olympus with the other Greek deities and serving as one of the many Eros there will be. Relationships Family Eros Amoris is one of the youngest kids of Eros, and it wouldn't be much to say that she is, truly, one of his favourites. The god of love dotes on his daughter and spoils her rotten, and is actually very lucky that Amoris didn't grow up spoiled. Above all else, Eros is proud of his daughter, happy that she is so willing to follow her destiny and take after him in Eros & Psyche. In return, Amy truly loves her father and hopes to make him proud in every little decision she makes. Psyche Psyche is Amoris's mom - she's not sure if she is her biological mother or not, but considers so. They're pretty close and like to spend time together, walking through Olympus's gardens and making flowers grow with their godly power. Whenever Amoris is scared or sad, she will immediately try to talk with Psyche and search for protection under her wings. [[Aiko K. Cupid|'Aiko K. Cupid']] Amoris finds her elder sister to be such a role model, and Aiko is truly one of Amy's favourite siblings. While in Ever After High, Amoris has taken Aiko as some sort of "motherly" figure, and will hide under Aiko's wings when she's not feeling okay. The young Cupid also thinks that Aiko's confidence is really cool, and would like to be more like her. [[Romeo V. Cupid|'Romeo V. Cupid']] TBA [[Kardia D. Cupid|'Kardia D. Cupid']] TBA [http://everafterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/C.A._Cupid C.A Cupid] TBA Friends [[Phoebus Thrace|'Phoebus Thrace']] TBA [[Roselina Love|'Roselina Love']] TBA [[Vanilla P. Queen|'Vanilla P. Queen']] TBA TBA - Open for friendssss! Pets Amoris has a pet pegasus, Amias. He's all majestic and very queenly. They like to fly together and Amoris is likes to groom his mane while gossiping about something she heard on the halls of Ever After High. Romance "Love" is Amoris's biggest quest since she was born. She dreams about the day she will get to fulfill her destiny with her Psyche, and is constantly daydreaming about their future family and the bunch of little Cupids running through their cottage in Mount Olympus. Amoris is helpless at the idea of a good, old cheesy romance, and believes that love is everywhere, love is kind and love is patient. She is asexual panromantic and while she tries to keep her schedule free for her future Psyche, Amy can't help but have imagined a future with a few people that have crossed her life. [[Roselina "Lina" Love|'Roselina "Lina" Love']] Amoris has been infatuated with Lina for some time now, and can't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach when the girl's around. She has been pretty decent at hiding it from the Princess of Love, though, and is thankful that Lina probably hasn't noticed that yet. Amoris is pretty sure that Lina doesn't return the feelings, and therefore does not intend on opening up about her crush to her darling best friend. They playfully flirt here and there, Amy knows that this is just platonic, but that little hope deep within her heart hurts a little - mostly because she knows that none of this is real; she will never talk about it to Lina, and nothing will change (to both Amoris's happiness, as she knows their friendship won't end; and her sadness, as she knows that her crush won't be anything other than just a non mutual crush). Amy watches as Lina flirt with other students and can't really do anything but encourage her to go further with anyone she wants to, even though it breaks her a little everytime. In reality, she just wants Lina to find happiness and be with someone who will treat her like a queen - as she deserves to be treated. Class Schedule '''1st period: '''Crownculus '''2nd period: '''Drama '''3rd period: '''Kingdom Management '''4th period: '''Muse-ic class '''5th period: '''Mythology '''6th period: '''Wooing 101 Trivia * Amoris' birthday is February 14th. * She identifies as asexual panromantic. * Amoris can play the harp and the violin. * Loves animals, all kinds. She's especially fond of small critters. Her favourite animals are butterflies and bees. * Can speak English, Greek and Latin fluently, and is currently learning Italian and French - "the language of love". * It has been stated by her father that Amoris looks quite a lot like her grandmother, Aphrodite. * Amoris smells like Primroses and honey. * Her favourite colour is pastel pink. * Amoris loves tea, and is constantly seen drinking it in her favourite tea cup that her father gave her, made by the gods out of the nicest porcelain from Mount Olympus. * Amy likes to collect small flowers she finds, and keeps them in a book her mother gave her before she started attending Ever After High. It's a pretty decent collection, and it could probably serve for botanical research purposes. * Amy also likes to collect pink gems. * She has an habit of adding pink to everything that is hers. She signs documents with a pink gel pen; she always add pink food coloring to the things she bakes/cooks and the list goes on. * TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Cupid and Psyche Category:WiseUnicorn's characters